Peeta Y Katniss ¿Que pasaría si todo fuera diferente?
by ValeHope
Summary: Si Katniss se enamoro de Peeta después de los primeros juegos ¿Hubiera sido fácil? ¿estarían juntos? Situado entre Los Juegos Del Hambre y En Llamas "A veces despertaba por las pesadillas que amenazaban destruirme un poco más cada noche, ahora me despierto por no estar en los brazos de mi chico del pan"
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Me llamo Katniss Everdeen, tengo 16 años de edad, vivo en el Distrito 12, Prim fue escogida, yo me ofrecí voluntaria, Peeta Mellark fue mi compañero, ganamos los 74 Juegos Del Hambre, fingimos amarnos, el realmente lo hace, no sé, creo que he comenzado a quererlo. _  
Siento la suave brisa del frío aire de esta época del año cuando la mayoría de animales se esconden por el frio, bueno ahora yo no he tengo que preocupar por la caza y llevar alimento a mi casa pero he prometido llevar a la casa de los Hawthorene, a pesar que Gale no quiera pero nunca le he hecho caso y ahora menos lo comenzaré a hacer, miro el cielo para ver qué hora podría ser y me aproximo a las 7 am creo que es perfecto para ir a darle una parte de la caza a Sea y la otra a Hazelle ojala le sirva de algo como a mí me ha servido de mucho y a Peeta... Peeta que será del desde que llegamos no nos hemos dirijo palabra alguna el simplemente se retiró al descubrir la verdad de todo este espectáculo de los trágicos amantes pero ¿porque Peeta un chico tan maravilloso tuvo que enamorarse de alguien como yo? No lo sea pero desde que llegamos Gale ha estado distante, alejado de mi bueno además del trabajo de las minas... Peeta... Gale... Son tan diferentes pero ambos me hacen sentir algo Gale me hace sentir esa libertad que solo él me lo puede dar, pero Peeta el simplemente me hace sentir querida, amada, segura, libre en cierta forma, protegida, lo quiero creo que no lo puedo negar, en las noches cuando son mi única compañía he soñado de mil maneras la muerte de mi chico y una noche que el sueño fue tan real que llegue a la conclusión que si perdía a Peeta en los juegos yo no estaría para contarlo.

No sé en qué momento pero ya les di las presas a Hazelle y Sae ojala lo sepan apreciar, sin darme cuenta estoy en mi sala de mi casa en la aldea de los vencedores, mi recompensa por haber ganado un "juego" donde tenía que matar a 22, por lo menos ya estoy con mi hermana que ella es lo primordial en mi vida, ver a mi hermana me da la alegría y esperanza que perdí al estar en los juegos pero ahora han vuelto y por eso gracias a ella indirectamente me ha dado el empujón para darme cuenta que es lo que quiero.  
Gale...

Bueno Tributos, buenas noche este es un nuevo fanfic, prometo seguir este y terminarlo el otro tuvo unos pequeños problemas pero este si lo continuaré, si le gusto comente acepto sugerencias y si le gusto pueden darle a estrellita...  
Gracias y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte.  
.lll.  
.lll.  
(¬_¬)ﾉ 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 O Peeta... No sé qué es lo que siento por ellos...por Gale lo conozco desde que tenía 12 años cuando era una niña que acababa de perder a su padre en una explosión, cuando se suponía que su madre encontraría un trabajo en un mes para poder establecerse de nuevo, porque durante el mes de luto, el alcalde nos da una plata que nos tiene que alcanzar para todo el mes y cuando acaba el mes se suponía que mi madre tendría que encontrar un trabajo pero nunca lo hizo solo se dejó que le ganara la depresión de haber perdido a mi padre, Prim, mi pequeña patito siempre hablaba con ella, la atendía, pero el tiempo pasaba y mi hermana y yo nos moríamos de hambre, tal era el grado de esta hambruna que faltábamos al colegio una buena temporada para que nadie viera nuestro esqueléticos cuerpos, un día decidida a intercambiar la ropa de bebe de Prim para un tener poco de comida fui al Quemador pero nadie quería hacer trueques conmigo, todo el mundo me conocía por el cariño o estimo que tenían hacia mi padre, pero ese día nadie quería gastar en ropa de bebe, me acuerdo como si fuera ayer pase detrás de la panadería esperanzada en encontrar algo de comida en el tacho de basura, pero no había nada, entonces la señora Mellark salió y me grito mil cosas que nunca pensé escuchar en la boca de una mujer, entonces volvió entrar en la panadería y yo no podía más, iba a volver a la casa sin comida, con las manos vacías, ver la cara de mi patito decepcionada de no haber encontrado comida y yo no podía aguantar eso, ese día para mejorar las cosas llovía a cantaros y sin darme cuenta la ropa de Prim se cayó a un charco de barro y no la recogí porque sabía que si me agachaba a recoger no volvería a levantarme, pero no podía hacer nada mi cuerpo se me iba y simplemente me recosté en un manzano que había ahí cerca y cuando estaba a punto de caer y no volver escuche un fuerte ruido proveniente de la panadería y seguido de eso salió el menor de los Mellark´s, Peeta y tenía un feo moretón en su mejilla derecha y tenía tres pedazos de pan uno de ellos los tiro a los cerdos que habían ahí y como si él ya supiera miro hacia mi dirección y me tiro los panes restantes sin esperar nada se metió a la panadería, cuando vi los panes simplemente los agarre los panes que estaban en el suelo y salí corriendo en dirección a mi casa, no sé qué fuerza saque pero llegue lo más rápido y prepare un poco de té de unas hierbas que habían ahí y en ese pequeño almuerzo me hizo acordarme de algo, que podía mantener a mi familia de otra forma, cazando, como lo hacía mi padre sé que puedo cazar el me enseño todo lo que sabía ahora me toca a mí ponerlo en práctica. Al día siguiente iría al bosque a cazar pero después del colegio, después del colegio espere en la puerta de este a Prim para llevarla a la casa pero mientras la esperaba me encontré con Peeta que tenía un feo moretón en la mejilla derecha y yo me sentía culpable por eso y mientras lo seguía mirando me di cuenta que el tampoco bajaba la vista y yo sentí que mis mejillas ardían así que como reflejo baje mi cabeza y me encontré con el primer diente de león en primavera, el color que tenía que no significa destrucción si no esperanza y sabía que desde ese momento mi vida iba a cambiar, después del colegio fui al bosque donde casé muchos animales y con el poco tiempo ya lo sentía como mi segunda cosa, un día que iba al bosque me encontré con Gale que estaba tratando de robar mi ahorca del árbol hueco donde lo escondía y bueno realmente así nos conocimos con el tiempo Gale se volvió mi compañero de caza, mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y en un tiempo como mi hermano pero para ser sincera nunca he considerado a Gale como mi enamorado, realmente nunca he tenido tiempo de eso sentimientos por estar con mi familia cuidándola, siempre he querido a Gale como un hermano no sé qué sentirá exactamente Gale hacia mí, por eso con más razón quiero ordenar mis sentimientos. Mientras que Peeta, mi chico del pan, mi amante trágico, mi aliado, no sé qué es lo que siento hacia Peeta, ahora que me doy cuenta en todo el relato de haber conocido a Gale la mayor parte es acerca de Peeta, por Peeta encontré la esperanza que perdí, por Peeta el único que me apoyo cuando nadie más lo hizo, el no espero nada a cambio, por Peeta es que estoy viva, no solo me salvo una vez sino 2, una por los juegos y otra por el pan, el dio su vida por mí, no le importo recibir un golpe de su bruja madre para poder ayudarme, el que con su mirada y sus abrazos me dan paz, seguridad, cariño, amor; A veces despertaba por las pesadillas que amenazaban destruirme un poco más cada noche, ahora me despierto por no estar en los brazos de mi chico del pan… acaso esto es amor… no lo es o si, demonios no sé lo que siento, no lo sé, pero solo se una cosa si Peeta moría en los juegos yo…yo no estaría aquí para contarlo y sé que si Gale hubiera muerto por cualquier causa creo que una parte de mi faltaría pero no lo haría como lo hace Peeta creo que realmente quiero a Peeta, no lo amo eso si se pero ese sentimiento que tengo de Peeta es mucho más fuerte y diferente que tengo hacia Gale, quiero a Gale no lo puedo negar lo quiero como quiero a Prim, pero quiero a Peeta como algo más que un amigo, creo que la sola idea de perderlo se me forman lágrimas en los ojos y siento un nudo en mi garganta creo que lo mejor será hablar con Gale sobre lo que siento y obviamente hablar con Peeta. Me apresuro para salir e ir a la casa de Gale pero justo cuando salgo me encuentro con Gale que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, parecía serio, no sé porque cuando tuviera una oportunidad hablaría con él porque esta así últimamente, no sé porque pero nos quedamos un buen rato en la entrada de mi casa sin vernos ni mirarnos últimamente estar con Gale es así y no me agrada mucho eso, pero cuando iba a hablar veo a Peeta saliendo de su casa y me mira, su mirada destellaba tristeza, solo verlo así me rompía el alma y yo solo quería estar con el decirle todo lo que sentía pero uno estaba ahorita con Gale y dos tenía que hablar con Gale urgente, lo único que alcance a decir o más bien susurrar fue "Peeta", creo que fue tan bajo que ni siquiera Gale me oyó, cuando iba saludar a Peeta creo que Gale se dio cuenta y me agarra la mano. Peeta simplemente pasa cerca de nosotros y nos saluda, yo le devuelvo el saludo y él me responde con una sonrisa esa sonrisa que el nomas puede lograr en mi un escalofrió, cuando me doy cuenta de que sigo agarrada de la mano con Gale la suelto despacio para no herirlo pero aun así su cara cambia de serio a decepcionado, cuando vuelvo a ver a Peeta no sé a dónde se iba pero parecía que se iba para el bosque porque hacia donde caminaba era la dirección del bosque…¿Peeta en el bosque? No creo… sin darme cuenta entre a mi casa con Gale siguiéndome…tenía que hablar con Gale sobre lo que sentía pero no podía realmente toda la conversación que tuvimos fue monótona. "Hola Catnip" "Hola Gale" "¿Qué haces por aquí? "Nada solo venía a ver como estabas." "Pues estoy bien y ¿tu?" "Sí" Así paso una hora entera porque no dejaba de ver la hora para hablar con Peeta, cuando iba a salir a buscarlo escuche unos gritos que se podían escuchar por toda la Aldea De Vencedores. "¿Dónde mierda está él?" Creo que era Haymitch lo escuchaba desesperado. "En la plaza" era lo voz de una chica me parece conocida, "haz algo casi está muerto" decía llorando la chica, con decir la palabra muerto se me erizo todo los pelos de mi cuerpo (o bueno los que me quedan después de estar en el capitolio y el sin fin de arreglos corporales y faciales me han dejado sin pelo literalmente) y me estremecí porque Gale lo notó y me quedo viendo raro. "Por un mil demonio Haymitch, haz algo" me desesperaba escuchar a la gente gritando y más cuando es un conocido quien está en posibles problemas y lo peor es que esta pelea me traía un muy mal presentimiento. Me pare de un salto del sillón donde me había sentado y cuando abrí la puerta de un portazo vi que era Delly, la mejor amiga de Peeta y obviamente a Haymitch. "No sé qué quieres que haga, niña" Pareció que nadie me noto porque Delly siguió hablando como si nada. "Bueno no me sorprende" hablo pausadamente me sorprendió como se lo tomaba yo en esta situación ya estaría jalando a Haymitch a la plaza "¡porque a Peeta lo están matando en plena plaza y veo que no haces nada!" Sentí que mi corazón se paró y lo único que recuerdo antes de llegar a la plaza es salir corriendo de mi casa y no me importo nada; cuando llego a la plaza veo a mi chico del pan medio muerto, atado a un poste y tirado en el piso, no entendí que había hecho, mire por todos los lados y lo entendí no era Darius era otro agente de la paz, era nuevo, él era el que lo estaba azotando, pero ¿Qué había hecho? Y vi todo el lugar de nuevo para entender lo que pasaba y lo entendí, el nuevo agente de la paz trato de maltratar a una señora mayor de edad y Peeta lo evito. Como impulso voy a correr, pero Gale me agarra el brazo y me mira, lo único que podía decirle fue: "él lo haría por mi" "No me importa Catnip, te puede hacer daño" "Gale" me miro a los ojos impaciente "yo…yo lo amo" pareció un impulso y me soltó. Cuando me interpongo entre el agente de la paz y Peeta siento que me tiro un latigazo cerca de la cara y fue tal el impacto que me tiro al piso pero me levanto como si nada hubiera pasado y parecía que estaba desesperado porque saca su pistola y me apunto no me importaba nada solo le llegue a decir "Adelante" esperaba recibir una bala en alguna parte de mi cuerpo pero nunca llego solo vi a Haymitch hablar con él, me llegaba lo que le decía solo voy donde Peeta y quiero gritar, llorar, pero solo escucho a él decirme: "Vienes a rematarme preciosa" Yo solo lo abrazo pero escucho que gime de dolor y como no si toda su espalda está destruida, a comparación de cuando estábamos dormidos en su cuarto o en el mío en el Tour De La Victoria, sollozo y lo miro. "Hey…mírame… ¿Preciosa, estas bien?" Porque lo pregunta el, yo debería preguntárselo al… "Peeta…" es lo único que sale de mi boca, no sabía qué hacer, solo lo hago, lo beso, lo beso porque no sé cómo decirle que lo amo, que sin él mi vida está incompleta, lo que me hace sentir, lo que me hace desear, pensar y soñar y con ese simple acto de amor, con ese simple beso demostrarle cuanto… lo amo. No me dice nada y lo único que hago es verlo y sus penetrantes ojo azules de Peeta se cierran, se había desmayado. "Peeta…Peeta…amor…reacciona…no me hagas esto…¡Haymitch!". Lo último que veo es a Haymitch llevárselo con otras personas, Gale me levanta y creo que me lleva a mi casa porque esta la dirección hacia esta, momentos después todo se vuelve negro. 


End file.
